Brick in the Wall
by 500.206
Summary: Life's all about competition, striving to be the best. Be it your job, or as a human being. Kyoko's career is on the move, and the others have their own agenda to keep up with. Ren/Kyoko/Sho
1. To start with

Don't own skip beat. The only credit I can receive is the shitty writing. The idea? Well, I doubt it's radical by any means. lol

* * *

**CHAPTER 0**

This was bad. This was really, really bad!

Chitose brushed her nose further against her sleeve as she stood still as possible, trying to stop herself from shaking. Calming down her breath wasn't bad enough, it was the scream she wanted to let loose. She was scared beyond belief. Why was Natsu so hell bent on trying to get her? It made no sense! Weren't they friends? Sure Natsu-san was cold, and sometimes did things that were slightly twisted, but why would she try to hurt her? It wasn't her fault! She-She had nothing to do with it!

"Did you find her?"

"Damn ditz got away." Hissed Kaori. Chitose wouldn't-couldn't forget that voice even if she wanted to.

Chitose pressed herself further against the wall. This-This had to be a dream! There was no way Natsu would do this? She was the class representative. She bit her lip. Even if there was some ulterior motive, and she was misunderstanding the situation ... she didn't want to get out of this corner. Her stomach might as well have dropped to the floor now. Her feet had gone cold even though she was running for the last half hour. Her sweat wasn't running against warm flesh, but more comparable to it being that of a corpse. She was scared.

"Come on. She'll go to the front of the school."

"Alright." Grunted the other girl and the two ran off in the opposite direction. Chitose waited for their footsteps to start echoing. It meant they were getting further away. Natsu didn't chase her. She didn't have to. Her friends did that for her. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. She had to get to a teacher. Outside. Somewhere they couldn't get her. She had to mentally think for her feet up to even step forward. Forcing herself forward she ran towards the back entrance. She could hop the fence, and make a home run for it. Fumio-kun would help her. He said that if she ever needed it, she could ask him. He was so kind to her! He'd keep her safe!

All she had to do was get to the back entrance. Then she would be safe. Be safe. Turning a corner was probably the worst thing she had ever done. She stood at the edge of the hallway, facing _her _back. Chitose didn't move. Partly because she realized that if she did, she'd be beaten like Mako. The other is the fact that her legs threatened to give out. She shook. Praying to god, gods, whoever was out there to keep Natsu-san from turning around. Eyeing the hallway, she shuffled her feet slowly back. _She didn't hear me. She didn't hear me. I ran lightly._ Chitose replayed the three phrases on a loop as a mantra. Natsu's head rotated to the right. In her direction. Chitose gave up on subtlety and dashed back. Maybe they wouldn't stay at the front for too long? The thought was hopeful more than anything. Chitose ran like mad down the stairs. Legs moving so quickly that she didn't care any more if it looked indecent. Stomping down the polished hallways, her shoes squeaked with every contact.

"There she is!"

Chitose didn't look back. Instead she ran for it. Who gave a damn if they chased her? As long as they didn't _catch _her she was fine!

Throwing the doors of the school open, Chitose breathed in the chilly air. Her hair stood on edge. School uniforms weren't a good substitute for coats, and pants. Ignoring the winter chill lashing against any exposed skin Chitose ran to the heavy entrance gate. She grasped the metal bars, shaking to get out. It was locked. Well, it did make sense-considering the sky had almost gone dark, with only a faint glimmer of sun in the horizon. But still! She shook the gate agian.

"Looks like you don't have anywhere to go."

Chitose turned around to see the white puff travel from Kaori's mouth as she stood behind her. Arms crossed. She wasn't running. She wasn't hunched over from the sprint. She just stood there triumphantly. The brown haired girl was about to make her run for it, if it wasn't for the other blond girl who rushed and pinned her to the iron bars.

"Pl-Please let me go- I didn't do anything! I'm-mmm sorry!" Chitose sobbed out. Blubbering and whimpering from the pain, cold, fear, and helplessness. She was flipped after to face Natsu's right hand.

"Natsu-san gave you an invitation to come with us to sing. You don't think it's rude that you just rejected her?" Kaori lifted a groomed eyebrow as she walked closer. Voice dripping with malice. Malice that Natsu had never let loose in hers.

Chitose shivered. She couldn't help but back away into the other group member.

"That's enough Kaori."

Kaori twisted around quickly. Her twisted expression had disappeared, instead replaced by an almost innocent bashful one. Although Chitose could once say that she had never felt disgusted by anyone, she would have to recall that statement. The two-faced nature of Kaori wasn't something she could stomach.

"But-"

"No."

One simple word immobilized Kaori, calming her down, as she made way for _her._ Natsu stood almost laxly in front of Chitose. Looking at her almost sympathetically.

"It's alright if she doesn't accept Kaori. We'll just have to convince her." Her mouth slid outwards creating a smile that sent Chitose's heart to the undertaker. Life seemed to slow to a deathly rate. "Won't we?"

"**AND CUT!"**

"And that's a wrap!"

Kyoko relaxed out of her character, as did everyone on set. Rumi instead of a happy sigh continued crying. She really was as scared as she let on during filming. "Natsu-san is so scary!"

"Rumi-chan, it's not real, Natsu's not real!" Kaori's actress soothed. It became a habit that she had to play the truth card to get the idol to calm down. "See?" She gestured to Kyoko, who took it as her cue to make a warm face, which she did. The air head sniffed quietly.

"No?"

"No!" Kyoko grinned as she tried to get the feel of the scene out of her system. It was only one of the first scenes that Natsu would even bully Rumi, not to mention the lightest in terms of psychology. How they'll manage later on only mystified her.

"Fuck. Where the hell are we supposed to get a replacement? We start airing in two weeks."

Kyoko's ears perked up. The director of the show was more gruff than the others that who she worked with. But this was the first time she heard him even demote himself past a 'damn'. The only person who she knew used language like that was that blithering blond idiot. DAMN HIM TO HELL! Her demon's threatened to explode again from the most recent memory of him. Sure Tsuruga-san had a point that there was no point to fumble over such a kiss, after all it had no real emotion in it, but it was against her will! And by Sho's hand... mouth no less. Was he picking a fucking fight with her? Since when the hell did he get that underhanded!

Then again. He was never noble to start with.

"How long is he in the hospital?"

The director pressed his ears further against the cell phone. His tone quietened down.

Kyoko shook off her momentary irritation. Hospital was never a good sign.

"Tell him not to worry about the soundtrack. He'll get out in three weeks right? Fumio doesn't enter into play until episode 2, and he's minor then. We can add in his injuries into the script. It's fine. Tell him to relax."

That meant that air-date might get pushed back. The hired the pop-singer for the soundtrack, and offered him a role to go along with it. He signed a contract so he was had. He couldn't just let him loose. Sides the director couldn't just let him go. LME wasn't a agency he wanted to piss off. Fumio was a double agent. Although he was there to help Chitose, he wasn't picky if Natsu managed to rope him into her schemes. By the end he would become more likable to the audience, but until then, his intentions were more clouded than the sky. February seemed colder than January. How? Something about freak winds.

"No, we won't get a replacement actor. Masahiko-kun will still get to act, the soundtrack however is something we can fish for."

Pause.

"He won't have enough time. We won't have enough time. Get him better."

With that the conversation ended. At first Kyoko considered that he'd announce the news, watching his face it became clear that he was debating the idea. In the end he just walked off. Either too worried of the reaction, or he had something up his sleeve. Whatever it was, it should be show-saving.

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"Not sure. So how was the verity show filming?" Move the discussion away from it.

Chiori flared pink, she hated that piece of shit. If she had to think of it any more she'd have to buy another Poison Note. "Don't ask."

It's not something she wanted to talk about. It was more of a game show than anything else.

"You never told me, what other dramas are you in?"

Kyoko paused at the thought. There was nothing really. As far as Setsuka went, she was never given a script, story outline. She knew nothing of what was going on. And why. Hell the whole idea confused her more than anything. There was the other drama that she was going to ...

"Well .. " She raised a single finger. "There's this one other-"

"Is it Mio-Like?"

Kyoko hung her head. She made the resolution to explore the dark role, but it wasn't as easy as she had thought it to be. Natsu came to her easier, mostly because her history was mostly unknown. So she just had a personality to churn out. The aura.

"What's the drama?"

"It's historical." That itself drained her mind dry.

Chiori blinked. A historical drama? The target audience was more mature and older than Kyoko's past two dramas. That itself was risky.

"Have you actually watched any yourself?"

Kyoko flexed her memory muscle. She didn't watch many things to begin with. So she swiftly shook her head. Chiori's brain tried searched for another solution. Nothing actually came to mind. She wanted to help Kyoko, to at least get to a friend status. This wasn't the way to go though. Goddamn it why weren't there any good fucking thoughts in her head? Then again, why didn't she watch TV now and again? It was just as good as finding out about the industry. But on the other hand there was so many fucked up shows lately. Couldn't any of them actually act RIGHT?

"Well, there's a first time for everything I suppose. But you're going to be in for a hard time."

Kyoko raised her head suddenly. A challenge?

"Who do you think watches Historical Dramas?"

Kyoko's brown eyes watched Chiori, who at this point seemed like a wise-old-man. From the lack of a true response Chirori continued.

"Old people."

The generalization hit her. Wait. What did that exactly mean? Historical dramas might be more popular with older people, but the younger generations also liked them. Mature minded?

"Why is that important?"

"It means that you'll have a lot more to consider." As much as Chiori wanted to tell Kyoko that she was going to be in for a hell of a lot of repetition, and the drama was probably going to cause her popularity to go down sharply if she didn't do it right, a light hearted drama could be forgiven, but traditional historical stories tended to have a stricter audience and criteria, if you bomb once, you get the scars, she couldn't force her tongue to roll and tell her the truth and reject the drama. As much as she saw Kyoko as a possible companion, she also wanted her as a rival, after all, it was only thanks to her that she even managed to get away from the half-hearted approach that she was going to use to acting.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

The room grew quiet from the proposal. If Junsei Masahiko was no longer in action, it only left few people who could replace him musically. The entire space was populated by four people, all in charge of overseeing the production of Box R. None of which could easily come to a joint conclusion.

Three names that they put forth were Husei, Kein, and DANCER.

They did want an edge popular soundtrack. Who else other than pop stars?

"I don't think we can let either DANCER or Kein in. Kein's in trial for drug-possession and DANCER's music is rarely outside of two notes."

"Hold on! Using that logic we can't invite Husei either!"

"As if there would be any point! The man can't even pick up a pen without spinning some sort of fucking insult!"

"He wrote better than Kein ever did!"

This was going to get out of hand. No one here agreed on anything until Junsei came along. His music was fresh, bright. If Sho Fuwa wasn't dominating the charts, he would probably be in the top ten. They wanted the best. They didn't go after Fuwa because he seemed unattainable. Masahiko was a good choice because of his smaller experience ring in the show business. He would be just more inclined to experiment with the different parts of music. Rather than a ridged performer as Fuwa. They assumed that he would just turn them down, but in this situation maybe they could actually think about the possibility. If Fuwa composed ... it would give their show one giant publishing bonus. People who usually wouldn't just might be inclined to at least buy or download the soundtrack. Promotion would be better too.

"What if we asked Fuwa Sho?"

The bickering stopped. Everyone looked at the director as though he lost his marbles. Hell, maybe he did.

"What if we asked your mother? Fuwa's hot news. Having him compose for us would be beneficial, but he refused the last two shows. And hell, they weren't hosting no-names like you are."

That was insulting. "Maybe we can offer it to him in the same way we did to Masahiko. Offer it to him as a chance to broaden his horizon-"

"How much broader does he need them to be? He's resinging his old songs in ENGLISH. AMERICA has his CD's."

What do you know? He never realized that his producer was so anti-Fuwa.

"What are our other options then?"

The room tensed up together.

"Husei or Fuwa. "

"Contact both."

* * *

AN: review? Let me know your opinions. (:  
I dunno. I have to get back into the groove for writing. The reason why everything's sort of stale and ... choppy is cause I haven't really figured out a solid plot flow yet.

I only have a rough idea. v_v; Then again this was an introduction. :D

by the time I post chp. 1 I will probably have a better grasp over everything. Anyone willing to be my beta for the story?


	2. Never Golden

AN: don't own skip beat. thanks for the reviews - hope to get more, feedback is more than awesome!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

1798. Social class dictated daily life. If it wasn't for your clothes, it was for how you breathed. Everyone else followed through with expectations, but one family set their sights higher. Set their sights on the status of becoming lord status. Killing off the resident overseeing lord they impersonate the new lord who would have looked over the area he was given. If all succeeds, they will live this way for a long time, until they would have to take their stolen funds and become their own lords. The people are stupid, and are so afraid of punishment that none will step up, none, other than the daughter of the family they slaughtered. With her rank diminished, she has to serve justice. Both for her family's death, and to the people who are being forced out of their homes, and suffering out on the streets. The killers won't take this lying down, no matter how naive the daughter is.

Kyoko's face was starting to tear up.

"Those selfish jerks! How dare they take Aoi-san's family away!" she ranted.

She pulled out the script from her bag to see which character they wanted her to play. There were at least three roles that were Mio-like, and Kyoko could not appreciate any of them. It is especially difficult without understanding the motivations of the characters. The people responsible didn't attach a full plot overview for the sake of luring in actors and making sure that rights remained private. Running her eyes through her copy of the script, she caught on the highlighted words of ... Yukiko. Yukiko, Yukiko, Yukiko ... where was she?

AHA!

Following the dotted line to the character role, Kyoko's life force started to leave her body. Sure, she didn't get understand the overambitious mother, Haruka, but her first born daughter? She knew she would need to explore the evil role, but this was a role that she already started to loathe! Hold on! Maybe she found redemption or discovered the evil of her ways! It was possible. Since Chiori-san said that dramas based on historical-fiction were all about delving deeper into characters and making the characters better human beings! Maybe, for once, she'd get a character with a more or less resolved ending. Mio was alone and got sent to a hospital as a start. Natsu would be abandoned. So far, nearly every character that she played started with everything and ended with nothing. To be fair, Natsu still had Kaori as her friend, but that was about it.

"Are you Kyoko-san?" inquired a smooth voice.

Kyoko lifted her head from the script as she pushed back from the wall in the corridor. She hadn't noticed the man until he actually called out to her. He was relatively tall, at least to her, dark features, a sort of wild look, like he continuously woke up on the wrong side of the bed, with his hair standing at all ends. To be fair, he was attractive, in a sort of 'school-yard' kind of way.

"Yes. That's me!"

The young man grinned and folded his paper back script in half.

"I wondered if you'd reply, but I guess you're here to give me the verdict?"

Kyoko's mind processed the information with rapid speed. "Hold on- You're the director of the-"

He simply broadened his grin and folded his arms across his chest, proud of the fact that she didn't see him as the type.

"Of the drama. Yeah! Why ask?" He already knew the answer, he just liked having his ego stroked. Albeit it got it's stroking in a perverse method.

"Sorry! I just didn't think directors could be as young as you!" expressed Kyoko honestly. Kyoko bent in half, bowing for her own believed incompetence. She didn't think that it should be possible. This boy looked only as old as she was! What was he? A prodigy? Or was he just messing around with her brain? Which one was it? Or was she just so out of tune with the world that the age line for becoming a successful director had already gone down? After all, she did sort of research him prior to coming. Nakamura Ryo won several awards in the last two years alone! And he was at most nineteen? What the hell was going on here?

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NORIO!" issued a booming voice from behind her.

"Che. Busted."

Kyoko straightened as fast as possible with her eyes narrowing. So he was just playing her like a harp? Her thoughts where intrupted.

"NORIO!"

She actually had to hold back from flinching at the volume of the voice. Whoever could scream at that level should be in the music industry or possibly traffic control.

"You'd think the old bastard would keel over and have a heart-attack if he yelled that much."

"NORIO."

A middle aged man stomped out from one of the rooms. Moderately heavy and bearded, it was clear to Kyoko that the man was a character actor. At least from appearance, it was clear that if he was ever in an action set he played the quirky role who helped the protagonist.

"Would you cool it pops? You're scaring people off."

P-P-pops? Kyoko's voice caught in her throat. He addressed his own father with the level disrespect that even Shoutarou was afraid to display! Maybe behind his back, but POPS! Not to mention it was a play fight either from the looks of it. Her own place started to feel very ... awkward.

"You sure you aren't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The older man only smirked. No longer spurting lava like a volcano, he looked down on his son as a cooler expression settled across his features.

"Like how you left Yue-chan back there. She's still looking for you."

Norio's face threatened to collapse. Looks like he was tending to more than one girl at the same time. Ass. No better way to dub him.

"Kyoko-chan! I'll be right back!"

With that he sped off to deal with _Yue-chan._

_"_Good kid. Just a bit cocky for his sixth drama."

Kyoko's attention was diverted back to older man.

"Pardon?"

"Good kid. Damn hormones."

Kyoko made a small nod of understanding. Even if she was in the same age range, she put on the mask of a much older human being. A sage.

"I'm Sato Ichirou." He extended a hand in greeting. Kyoko's ingrained response was more formal so instead of accepting his hand she bowed.

"Kyoko."

The man let his hand drop and stuffed it into his pant pocket.

"So you're the one they got to play Aoi. Certainly look like the type."

Kyoko brought her hands up in front of her in defense.

"No, no! I was requested for Yukiko."

The man only raised an eyebrow. "Ah. I was asked for Haruka, but... they thought I lacked a certain something."

Kyoko couldn't help but grin at the joke.

"I'm playing Tohou Akira, the corrupt officer. Reckon we'll be on good terms."

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. Everyone she met in the entertainment business always ended up teaching her something that she could use in the future. This man was experienced. More so than she could have guessed at first. He carried the air of a veteran. It seemed thicker and more mysterious than even Tsuruga-san possessed but that was probably the age talking. She didn't exactly know how to continue the conversation from there so she just focused on the topic of work. She felt that the weather was a bit out of the question. After all, it was hailing outside so other than to complain she didn't know what else she could have done.

"So is the director here yet?"

Sato-san shrugged lightly, glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall, and replied.

"Could be, he just didn't come out to speak to us peons yet."

His face stretched as though to reiterate that he was being sarcastic.

Kyoko bit the inside of her cheek. With Dark Moon, she met the director first. It was the same with BoxR. This director seemed to enjoy stretching out the meet. She decided that it might be a good experience to have a different type director.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Sato's eyes preformed a visible roll when Norio made his entrance once more.

"Hello." Kyoko forced out a pleasant face. She was trying to do her best to not destroy relations with her co-stars before they could even start.

"I assume you've talked with the old man already. But you'd have to understand. After seeing you on the poster for BoxR- I couldn't help but get excited bout seein' you!"

"Male fangirl." Added Sato. Kyoko couldn't help but give another grin.

Norio leaned to the side to get a clear shot of his 'old man' as though to note that he heard his comment, and some unspeakable storm was coming. In humor probably. After a few minutes Kyoko started to catch on that almost all their exchanges were light-hearted. Their relation seemed to be less blood but more companionable. Considering the difference in their ages, she didn't exactly understand how they were friends. The director arrived half an hour after her own arrival. Frustrated, he was muttering something under his breath about traffic and the asshole who let him sleep too late.

The assembled actors and actresses all sat at a circular table to acquaint themselves. Those who turned down the roles, left, those who didn't stayed.

There was one part that was unsettling to Kyoko, when she had been given the invitation she expected the same routine as Dark Moon and BoxR, that however wasn't the case. The director had apparently sent out duplicate proposals. Seeing as how Nakamura didn't believe in finding the perfect person to play the role, he had decided to have a competition to determine who would do best for the parts. In the spirit of competition, Kyoko found herself sitting beside an actress who was her own age and wearing a very similar name tag. She didn't get to know the girl, since she shut her out as soon as she read the role in the bottom bar.

"I am Nakamura Ryo, and you are all here for my new upcoming drama; Never Golden. Please look to your left or right."

Everyone followed suit.

"If you're a lucky soul with no one with the same role beneath your name. Congratulate yourself. You're part of the production."

There were a couple relieved sighs. Everyone else either stared at their competition or nervously looked back at the director. When they got the invitation to star in this, they didn't expect to fight for a role before they even got it.

"Those who do, on the other hand, will have to bear with the auditioning process. Group B please rise."

Kyoko's legs pushed against the floor and joined the others. Sato stood calmly next to his son who was sitting down, slightly nervous. Nakamura got up from his seat and started to pace around the room. His soft, almost calm voice traveled around the meeting room.

"You are the backups. You either started very recently..."

Kyoko ticked off the small checkpoint in her head.

"Or you started very long ago, or you simply don't have the name any more that you once had."

His eyes seemed to travel to Ichirou whose posture almost looked ... ashamed.

"You are the ones who have potential. Sit down."

Kyoko's legs gave away at command and planted her rear in the seat.

"Group A."

There was no response. Nakamura lifted an eyebrow and flicked a finger upwards.

The second group stood as commanded.

"You are most likely going to get the roles. Provided that your counterpart doesn't surpass you."

At that very moment, Kyoko felt a burning at the top of her skull. She rolled her head back to catch the intense glare of her competition. Sure she understood why, but it didn't mean she enjoyed being glared at before she could make her attempt. Deja Vu.

"Sit."

Again, everyone followed his directions to a T.

"Group A and the already chosen will start reading and set practice this week. Group B will have the same privilege next week. Any questions?"

Kyoko had a mountain herself, but the room's atmosphere almost ate into her soul. Even her grudge demons didn't want to get involved.

A stifled noise crept from Norio's corner, but he never brought his voice up to actually bravely question the director.

"Alright. That draws this meeting to a close. Group A; meet me on Level 5 for the first reading."

The people in the room flooded out almost lethargically. It was like they were afraid to show how truly eager they were to get out of the room and away from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"That fucking prima donna."

Kyoko turned around at the rather harsh but somehow correct statement.

"Just because of-"

"Norio calm down. This isn't the place to get worked up." Sato soothed. In the duo he was probably the only one with a level-head. At least Norio seemed a bit too explosive to calm down and think of a situation.

Kyoko approached the two actors. Out of everyone here, she only had them to discuss the matter. It seems as though she wasn't the only one with the plan. A girl with chestnut hair, and a rather petite build approached them. Kyoko remembered her name was Yue.

Ah ... Yue-chan.

"That was very rude."

Her nose pinched upwards as if she had smelled something disgusting, but it was subtle. Almost uncatchable. It was like purebred nobility.

"He had no right-"

"He had every right. Nakamura-san had worked hard to get where he is. His reputation of his screenplays and stage-plays are far from ordinary."

Norio looked at his father as though he swallowed a bad slice of puffer-fish. That bastard just insulted him and he DOTED on him. How fucked up was that?

"But it wasn't exactly kind what he said either."

Sato redirected himself to Kyoko who had started to join his son's rut.

"I agree." Yue piped in.

"This industry is built on fake glamor. In reality it's far from kind. To have a director who will forgo the pleasantries isn't bad."

"But you can't just tell-!"

"This man isn't all talk. You'll see when he starts that this is far different from what you're used to Norio."

"What do you mean different?" Kyoko asked.

"Nakamura-san has a bad reputation with dealing with his actors. Most of it's rumors, but there were times where he supposedly told an actress to burn her face to be able to mimic the reaction." Yue supplied, moving closer to the three.

Kyoko caught the bottom half of the name tag on her breast. 'Aoi - Group B'

So she was in the same boat as them. Other than Norio.

"Rumors." Sato pressed. It wasn't that he liked the man, he just didn't want pity from his son for what he did a decade ago.

"But dad, you haven't had a job in years!"

Sato grinned, it was almost impish. "Then I'll have to roll up my sleeves a bit."

Kyoko's self-esteem flooded back. At first she was lost around with the new people, new setting, new way of _directing, _but she couldn't let herself be swept away by anything. She had a goal to accomplish.

"Hasashi-san."

Yue turned to her, wide chocolate eyes staring up at her with curiosity.

"How would you like to practice with me?"

* * *

Goddamn it! This situation wasn't even remotely pleasant! What the fuck was running through his head should have been exterminated. To say that Fuwa Sho was having a less than pleasant day would be like saying the Challenger space shuttle went just a little bit wrong. He got a phone call from some asshole who wanted him to do his soundtrack. He was already building up his words to refuse him flat out while retaining the image that he had built. Calm, collected, suave. All it took for that to run out the window was Shouko's search. She decided to search up who was involved in the drama on a hunch. Kyoko. Her name up in bright blue, linked to her other camera exploits. That marked the start of his mouth losing ties with his brain. 'I'll do it' He was just asked for a meeting to talk about what the job might entail, just a 'please think about it' notion.

_'I'll do it'_

Fuwa's face started to twist into the devil's visage. He had no fucking idea what writing a soundtrack would be like. He had a tour in two months. This wasn't the time for starting possible long term jobs.

But ...

He wanted to do it. Yeah. It was a chance to expand his horizons with music. Maybe he wasn't classically trained, but soaps never had masterpieces in the background. He'd go, see what this show was about. See if it was worthy of his time. Kyoko- who?

His mind died down. He also wanted to see how she was doing. That rat bastard's name was MIA from that list, so he could only assume that he wasn't there. He would be free to talk to her on his terms. Well! Every cloud had it's silver lightening. In almost all his interactions with her, the shithead was always close by or would have been. In some way, the prospect of shoving his superiority in her life into the asshole's face thrilled Shou. To see his face warp into complete and utter understanding. That she would never understand, or even want to be with him. Because he was around her. HA!

Wait. Backtrack. What did- Forget it. It wasn't important.

Thanks to his rather well hired mind theater he was able to imagine quite a number of things. Ranging from Tsuruga's death to Kyouko's mocking laugh. Come to think of it, other than work, sex, music and some wild ideas Kyoko entered his mind an alarming rate. Then again she was his rival. Fuwa sat back into the couch. Cheya! That was the obvious answer. Even if he had no fucking idea how she'd beat him. She wasn't even in music. How were they going to score points off each other? Who had the most success? Heh.

His victory was at hand. Once he won, she'd be impressed.

_Very evolved._

No matter how evolved the idea was, it didn't solve how evolved his understanding of the situation was. He'd have to visit the director today or tomorrow to discover the premese of the show. During the pitch, Fuwa had been too busy thinking of a good rejection rather than actually listening to what the show entailed. Brilliant.

The phone on the couch beside him vibrated. Sho picked up the phone and quickly put it to his ear.

He'd talk to that director tomorrow. There was no point hurrying at this time.

* * *

"No! Mother! Father! No!"

Kyoko leaned back from Yue as she passionately clutched the chair's leg as she completed her character's rather heartfelt monologue. She was impressed with her ability to reflect her character's inner feeling with her body. Why she wasn't Group A, she didn't know. A sick feeling started to materialize in her gut. If Yue was this good an actress, that meant whoever had the leg over her, was even better.

"How was that?" Yue inquired as sh broke character and wiped away the built up tears.

Kyoko couldn't help but beam at her and raised up her thumbs.

"Amazing!" the LME actress exclaimed. "When did Hasashi-san start acting?"

Yue seemed to think back and started counting fingers. "Something around 3 years I suppose."

Kyoko's eyes rounded. "Eh- Th-Three?"

That was already two more than she was. Yue giggled at her reaction.

"Come on now Kyoko-chan! I saw you in Dark Moon, you probably have just as much-"

Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Kyoko anywhere else.

"You must have had other gigs, I mean stage-plays, voice acting?"

Every new attempt Yue took only earned a shake of the head from Kyoko.

"You mean you have only been acting for a -what a year?"

Kyoko nodded. "I only discovered it recently. At first I wasn't all that interested, but that was before I tried it." The girl beamed, and Yue didn't know how to say the next line without being rude.

"You're joking right?"

Kyoko shook her head slowly. Somehow lost on how this was funny.

At first a slow wave of jealousy coursed through Yue, then it subsided. Kyoko was luckier than she was. That was that. To catch Dark Moon as one of the first jobs, whatever her debut was, it must have been pretty impressive. Both in scale and performance.

"Where have you acted Hasahi-san? I haven't really watched TV all that avidly, so-" Well other than what _that_ bastard watched.

"I played mostly in traditional shows... Mostly everything in the historic and romantic dramas."

Kyoko's curiosity restarted. So she has been in historic dramas. She could at least find out if some of the things Chiori told her were true.

"So why exactly are historic dramas more difficult to act in?"

Yue sighed exasperatedly. "Cos of all the things you gotta do! Straight archaic posture, articulate speech that even actors don't use. Honestly, it's not the acting you have to worry about, but the mannerisms. That and getting the character type within the certain time period."

Kyoko lifted an eyebrow. "So instead of the cool-headed-"

'No no no no, I mean, in romantic dramas the roles are done over, and over and over, while if you can't bring something new to the table in a historic, it won't exactly impress anyone."

"Isn't that the same with any drama?"

Yue lifted her head and watched what could have been a train of thought.

"I suppose."

"What I wonder is why Aoi forgives Yukiko in the end." Kyoko hugged the script to her chest. They had read through it from start to end, only to be astonished that at the end of the twenty episode series Aoi lets Yukiko live.

Yue joined in the ponder moment. "Maybe ... she didn't want to lose standing. Or maybe she say Yukiko the slave of her ambition like her own father."

"But what she did was horrible! She helped kill Aoi's family, and took away so much from her! She's even worse than Mio." Kyoko's eyes watered slightly.

"She didn't consciously realize what she was doing though-, she blocked most of it."

Kyoko's defense built up. "So just because she doesn't realize it, it's supposed to erase-"

Yue cut her off. "No, it just makes her a better villain. A villain who doesn't think they're doing wrong, are often the best ones. Did you ever read Death Note?"

Kyoko only roughly remembered Shoutaro reading it in middle school. What it was about, she never found out, so she simply shook her head.

"It's about a human wanting to become god. Killing off criminals to cleanse the world. He doesn't feel regret after killing someone. He sees it as a part of his purpose."

Yue left out most of the plot, and things that hindered her view, but it was all the same.

"So Yukiko is the same?"

"Well- almost. Other than the whole greed part going on."

Looking back at the script of Never Golden she started to get a whole new perspective for it. Mio was a villain who condemned herself to the darkness out of self-hate. Natsu was more paper thin, she just enjoyed inflicting pain. She wasn't as much evil as she was warped. Yukiko...

"So do you think you act her out?"

Kyoko seemed to burn her eyes deeper into the title.

"I will."

* * *

Being with Yue was fun. The cooler night air chipped at her face. Tomorrow was the day for a BoxR shoot. That is if they (they who?) found their replacement Fumio. Kyoko buried her face deeper against the scarf. February had hell to pay if it continued to be this cold.

"_HONK."_

Kyoko nearly tripped at the nasal sound that the car most likely produced. Who the-

Turning around Kyoko saw a familiar automobile parked at the side of the road. All animosity that had built up washed away, and she ran to it.


	3. First Viewer

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I've gotten back from work and now since I have no games and all, it's writing time! And study time! Basically, chapters will be coming faster and possibly better lol**

**I've gotten into the habit of listening to music while writing. Dunno if it helps or not. So far listening to "Putrefaction" & "Catatonic" by Hans Zimmer**

**Haven't written in a LONG time. Trying to get the characters down again. ): This chapter will suck on account I'm trying to get the characters back in order.**

**Excuse the OOC of them for this part );**

**Skip Beat does not belong to me - thank god, I would have never manage under the stress **

**Er ... That should be it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"So who else did you meet?"

Kyoko leaned back on the carpet, hands propped up as she looked up at the popcorn type ceiling. This was difficult. She had told Tsuruga-san about her entire day, she mostly told him about Yue and Norio with their rather exciting personalities. She also didn't fail to mention Nakamura, he agreed with Norio that he was a little too harsh. As it turned out he had also been in his employment, he didn't say which movie, but if he didn't tell her what it was, odds are it might have been one of _those_ experiances where he got fired. Until now she still thought that he could have lied. After all, he was Tsuruga Ren!

"Well ... there was Sato Ichirou-"

She pondered to herself as she looked back at her co-worker with mild curiosity. Maybe he knew of him, however she didn't expect the famed actor's face to look so damp and uninviting.

"Sato-san is in this?"

"He's a contender, like I am." She corrected. Now she was just interested why such a sour tone plagued his voice.

"Didn't think anyone would hire him. He has a bad habit you know. For the last several years he couldn't get along with a director. Much less that, he couldn't get a job period because of his publicity. It's odd that Nakamura would invite him to even compete."

"Bad publicity?"

Tsuruga scoffed slightly. "He is, or at least was a rather destructive alcoholic. But he's a fairly decent actor. I acted with him when I just started out, if anything he was one of the people who inspired me to try harder at acting."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. Was this going to be a story of genesis? She had heard next to nothing of his beginner days, most actors stayed away from that topic with a ten foot pole!

"No one could manipulate like he could. He could get you to follow the mood without much effort. He just pulled you in. He has this type of ..."

You could hear a pin drop as Tsuruga's voice became softer.

" cruelty when it comes to villains. I haven't seen anyone have the same streak."

The ginger sat in awe. She rarely heard him praise anyone like that. This proved it, Sato-san was definitely a vetran! Someone who could help her mature her acting from physical villains to character ones. That and a fantastic actor to act against!

"You say that he's only playing a secondary character role?"

She nodded lightly, still slightly entranced by the sudden mood shift from aimable to serious.

"A place to start I suppose." Tsuruga paused and looked her with a slow smile.

"Seems like you've found a challenge for yourself."

The young actress couldn't help but feel pride swell in her chest.

* * *

The BoxR shoot wasn't as entertaining as Kyoko's thoughts were still focused on 'Never Golden'. She had been mulling over it for the last few hours, trying to figure it out, more obviously trying to get a grip on Yukiko. Mannerisms as Chiori put it weren't going to be an issue, she had those ground into her- but what Yue said made more of an impression. She would have to speak in a tone that would match Yukiko. And with Yukiko being over two hundred years old ... her tone wouldn't be the steely type of Natsu, or the dark of Mio.

She was passionate, spiteful, forceful – she didn't hide in shadows. She actually wanted to be noticed, and parade herself for everyone to see. If anyone wanted to challenge her, she wouldn't stop them. She'd have no problem stomping on them herself. She was manipulative, play others by deceiving them.

This was going to turn into a headache. Kyoko closed the script book and slumped her back.

Scratch that, it already had. It's been two days since the meeting and she still couldn't get her mind off of it. What was she going to do? She wished she had at least remembered the other Yukiko's name. That way she could at least know what she was up against.

Maybe it was high time to get a renting account. Get a well known drama, or even a drama created by Nakamura-san and see what kind of a writer and director he was. They way that everyone spoke of him it was like he was some sort of god. So far in his mannerisms she saw nothing that could resemble such. Other than the egoism.

"Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko lifted her head and looked around.

There caught in the back of the studio waved a thin hand while the rest of the body was blocked out by two of the workers on set. Getting off the high stool she wandered over to see who it was. That high soothing soprano sounded a lot like Chiori's but it couldn't have been her. She was in the middle of a scene between Chitose and Yumika. It was supposed to be the start of a plan, but it would also be the start of Yumika's betrayal.

As she approached the figure she caught on that it was Yue. Her pace picked up as she nearly skipped to her. Yue was kind, not to mention a very entertaining person. Warm, caring – something she wasn't really used to. Even Tsuruga-san had a cold barrier that she couldn't get past sometimes, but that was normal.

"Yue-san!" She called out, the two workers parted ways. Somewhat puzzled how the two knew each other.

"Are you free?" The thin brunette asked, fixing the bag that hung over her shoulder.

Kyoko looked at the watch that hung on the wall. "Well, my scenes are done for the day – but the day ends at seven ... "

She looked back slightly nervously from the clock to the awaiting friend.

"It's just the movie starts in an hour ." Yue pouted with her large brown eyes Kyoko found it difficult to do other than stare back with nearly watery eyes. She was a sucker for puppy eyes any day.

"You want me to go to see a movie with you?" Wasn't that what best friends do? See movies, laugh, talk, oggle at attractive actors and such? This could be big! A chance to get to see a movie! She hadn't seen anything since ... back _then_.

Yue smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"I'll check." She mumbled as she continued to give her the same heartfelt dump stare. Yue giggled triumphantly. "Hurry up about it." She added, as Kyoko left, still somewhat dazed. What movie would they go see? What would it be like? Would they get food, or yogurt? Director, director – where was he?

If he wasn't there, he always specified that he would be in his office. Following logics call, she wandered into the hallway behind the sets and practically skipped down to the large business like door. She put her hand on the knob, about to turn it, she heard a voice that dragged her back to earth.

"How many tracks would you expect be done?"

That voice. She let go of the knob gently and pressed her ear to the door. It wasn't a thick door, so the voices carried through quite easily.

"Thirteen. Plus the opening and closing tracks. Additional music if requested we will contact you. But it's really just the fifteen manditory ones we need for the season." Spoke the director.

Her hands pressed against the thin wooden door, she was practically attached to it.

This couldn't have been him. He had no business being here! Unless it was to spy on her. To see how well she was faring, and if not laugh in her face. Rage started to build on the assumption.

"Are the length requirements written in as well?"

No. Couldn't be him. Since when could he sound so business-like? Probably just some other musician.

"Yes. Ahh ... you'll need to see the actual footage to get the gist of the show- unfortunetly we don't spread copies. Would you mind spending the day here and watching through the first three episodes? That's enough to introduce everyone. We can also assist to explain if needed."

"No problem. It's my 'day off' so I'm sure that-"

"What are you doing here?"

Kyoko didn't react at first she thought that it was someone in the other room. Not after the voice repeated itself did she turn around. There staring back at her was the heavy producer, complete in suit ensemble dragging his very own briefcase and bento in either hands.

Kyoko did nothing but stare. Natsu was gone so there was no smooth recovery ready, right now she just stood frozen, caught doing something she knew she shouldn't be. If anything, she felt slightly guilty.

She would have burst into the room on account that she didn't like eaves dropping, but it was him. Since when could he sound so business-like? Probably just some other musician.

"Yes. Ahh ... you'll need to see the actual footage to get the gist of the show- unfortunetly we don't spread copies. Would you mind spending the day here and watching through the first three episodes? That's enough to introduce everyone. We can also assist to explain if needed."

"No problem. It's my 'day off' so I'm sure that-"

"What are you doing here?"

Kyoko didn't react at first she thought that it was someone in the other room. Not after the voice repeated itself did she turn around. There staring back at her was the heavy producer, complete in suit ensemble dragging his very own briefcase and bento in either hands.

Kyoko did nothing but stare. Natsu was gone so there was no smooth recovery ready, right now she just stood frozen, caught doing something she knew she shouldn't be. If anything, she felt slightly guilty.

She would have burst into the room on account that she didn't like eaves dropping, but it was _that_ voice. She didn't want to face him right now. Especially since the last time they met it wasn't on the best of terms either.

The actress was grabbed, the producer opened the door and pushed her in.

"Looks like we have a spy among us." The producer gave a quiet snarl sitting down on a couch within the office. The director rolled his eyes slightly, but relaxed.

"Actually - Kyoko's just the person who I wanted to see." She was? The ginger spent a somewhat puzzled look towards the older man.

"Fuwa-san will be writing out soundtrack now that Masahiko won't have the time." He gestured to the seat across from him, and with every milisecond that Kyoko followed the direction her insides died. There sitting on the other couch sat a rather pompous blond with his face screwed into an amused face. There was no more world anymore. It was as if she was floating in space. Drowning every moment of it.

"We're actually very lucky, considering how little time we're giving him, but he gives us the understanding that it won't be an issue." Fuwa nodded in response.

"I take it you two have met?" The director asked since the two didn't greet each other, just stared.

Fuwa was the first to break the silence. "Yeah - we're old friends. We just haven't seen each other in a while."

FRIENDS? Kyoko's heart nearly gave out. That was the biggest goddamn lie she had ever heard! Thankfully her acting experience managed to mask most of it. He probably said it to not explain they're relationship further.

"Really? That's good. Kyoko, Fuwa-kun needs to be acquainted with the show and characters. Could you be a sport and help him out?"

"But I was just- Was just going to - ..." Kyoko floundered, trying to find the words to let herself to be let out early, and skip out on this chore. The director sat interested in what she was going to say. Fuwa only raised an eyebrow.

"Was just thinking that we could start on character introductions first." She finished lamely. No matter how much she wanted to see a movie with Yue, ditching work was a crime to her. It was rude to choose your personal enjoyment over your responsibilities. Even if they did suck.

"Good idea!" The director gave a hearty laugh and stood up. "Now if you don't mind I have another meeting in five minutes, just ask Toshi for the key to the back room and you could start explaining."

As soon as the two were out of the office, and door locked behind them Kyoko's demons were set free, clambering to try to take a swing at their blonde nemesis.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed out, holding her anger within. Mostly.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving me the grand tour?" He provided in an amused tone.

"Answer my question first." She bit out.

He gave a fake sigh. "You know you have a hearing problem. I was pretty sure that the director explained that part."

She waited a moment to not retaliate with teeth and claws. "I meant why. You always thought this job was a waste of time."

"I've had a change of heart." This time it was Kyoko to roll her eyes. "The day you ever change your pea-brained mind will the day all of hell freezes over."

"Maybe it already has." And ... she had nothing for that.

"So which role are you undertaking in this mess?" Mess? Right, Shoutaro hated soaps, one look and he could fall asleep at the table.

"Natsu." She expected any form of confirmation, but only received a very deadpan expression. "The villain." She supplied.

For that he had a facial expression. There was a pause. "Didn't you play a villain in Dark Moon?"

He actually remembered? "Yes. I'm exploring the darker roles first." Excluding the fact that they were the only ones being offered to her so far.

"How long is it?" Why was he interested? Was the better question.

"Ten episodes. Why?"

"Well ... eventually I'll have to tell you why you lost against me- this should be a good start to a lengthy explanation." He shrugged. At first she thought he was completely serious, but it stopped her when she saw his facial expression. It was that stupid teasing face that he used to make when they were kids. They could continue to bite at each other's necks or they could actually sit down and finish the tasks at hand. The sooner she finished explaining everything to him, the faster she could get him out her hair.

"So ... " She started. She found herself lost on how to continue.

"Explain to me the main characters in the show."

Relieved it wasn't another personal attack she started talking explaining Chitose, Kaori, Yumika, Fumio, and the rest of the cast. Every character he later dubbed under a rather accurate and harsh stereo-type. When she finished explaining Natsu he stopped and gave her a long look.

"You play this role?" His eyebrow raised. "You?"

"A good actor knows how play outside of their personality." She countered. Shou only shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Speaking of which." She waved over to Toshi who was covered head to toe with wires. He gave her the key to use for the video room and went back to his work. The room itself was small, somewhat cramped. It had a large flat computer screen, and a massive PC beside it. Kyoko found the files which contained the the first episode. The rest were clips since the second and third weren't completely entered.

She loaded up the show and took a seat back. This was her first time actually watching something she was in. The commercial didn't count. It was everywhere, impossible to escape from. This was the first time she sat down willingly and watched. Beside her life-long rival no less!

Instantly she was filled with question. What if he thought it wasn't good? What if she looked looked stupid on film? More worries started to pile up, but the most prevalent was the worry that Fuwa would laugh at her character. Poke fun at it. He had no problems doing it to many characters he saw on television. As it stood right now, he represented the viewers in her mind. His reaction and judgement on entertainment was generally in the right. If it wasn't clouded by jealousy or just heavy bias.

The beginning started out, he sat rather bored. She hadn't seen these scenes. The start was misleading. Started out with a very happy Chitose who was trying to get to school. The day progressed when they finally got to Natsu. Kyoko glanced at Fuwa's face with her own stony expression, shielding it from any concern she felt. Still expressionless. As they showed Natsu more, Fuwa leaned in slightly. Propping his head against the palm of his hand. As soon as he got to the first bullying scene in the karaoke it was his turn to look back at her. There was a masked worry written over his face, and confusion.

"What the fuck is her problem?"

Kyoko ignored the colorful language and leaned in slightly to explain.

"Well Yumika's carrying out what-"

"No! Natsu's! Are you some sort of sadist?"

Kyoko's eyes rounded. He pointed at Natsu's gleeful expression. "Ahhh ... Well - Natsu is." She had no other way to clarify that.

The episode ended and Fuwa leaned back, with Kyoko anxiously awaiting his verdict.

"This show's saving grace is the actors." He admitted. "And for that" He stood up, and stretched. "I'll do my best to better it."

Kyoko's mouth hung a open a little. Was that the admittance of her first step? Up till now he never gave her any sort of compliment. She started to think he'd choke on one.

"Do you have any ideas for any?" She asked, curious to what he was planning.

He scoffed. "Of course I do!"

"Then care to share with the rest of the class?" She drawled a little.

"You'll see." Fuwa said in a rather defensive manner.

"Whatever you say." he said apathetically. It was then that she realized that she didn't get back to Yue.

* * *

_thanks for reading!_


End file.
